gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Catalyst
Catalyst is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by fellow Grove Street Families member Ryder from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Carl pays another visit to Ryder, who is making his own "water" (marijuana dipped in embalming fluid and then laced with PCP) after he couldn't find it in his backyard. While Carl and Ryder are talking, Tenpenny and his accomplices drop by to inform the two that there will be an army munitions train passing through town shortly, and that enemy gangs such as the Ballas will attempt to raid the train. The two immediately depart, arriving at the train only to find the Vagos have ambushed the train first and are attempting to offload munitions, while fighting the Grove Street boys. Once the Vagos are eliminated, the Ballas show up and attempt to take the train. Not wanting to lose the munitions, Carl jumps onto the train. Ryder promptly jumps into the back of his Picador, who waits with a GSF member driving behind the train, with Carl throwing some boxes to him. After acquiring a sufficient amount of munitions, the two are pursued by the police. They go to the nearby Pay 'n' Spray to lose the cops, and drive back to Ryder's home. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive Ryder's truck to the ammo train. *Shoot the Vagos robbing the train. *Protect the train from the Ballas. *Climb onto the back of the train. *Toss the munitions boxes to Ryder. *Use the nearby pay 'n' spray to lose the cops. *Take the crates back to Grove Street. Video walkthroughs Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect. The mission Robbing Uncle Sam is unlocked. Trivia *Tenpenny jokes that his "wife loves" the type of drugs Ryder is making, but as CJ will see later in the Body Harvest mission, Tenpenny is the one using drugs. *The song heard in the pre-mission cutscene is Fantastic Voyage by Lakeside. This song can also be heard on Bounce FM. *When Tenpenny and Pulaski enter the kitchen, no one is behind them, then the next second, Hernandez is suddenly behind them. *Also, during the cutscene, CJ disappears for a few seconds and reappears again when Tenpenny informs him and Ryder of the ammo train. *The mission features similar objectives as of the GTA Chinatown Wars mission Stealing the Show, Both missions require the protagonist to throw crates to a moving pickup. *Errors:The Ballas can be seen using Greenwoods even though those cars are used by Grove Street Families. **This is one of few known missions that Greenwoods are being used by another gang, the other being Outrider being used by the Da Nang Gang members as Roadblocks, even though as of the events of this mission, the Grove Street Families has been disbanded. *Several players experience a glitch during the throwing boxes objective, instead of throwing the boxes, the boxes are instead dropped most of the time, even if the users used max power for the throw pl:Katalizator Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas